Lost In Life (NaruGaa)
by NaruLover9000
Summary: Gaara and Naruto, Complete opposites, meet the day before school starts, But Gaara has cuts all over him.. Abusive father. They end up going to the same high school. Both boys having weird feelings for each other? Opposites attract..? Sasuke wants to ruin everything.. why? NaruGaa/ GaaNaru. KakaIru side. Abuse, Blood, yaoi, sex later on. I suck at summary's i know but read on.
1. A Lonely Life

**_This is my new story, I'm going to delete the rest of the storys on my account and start fresh. The warnings of the chapter will be at the top of each chapter._** ** _Read and Review_** ** _I do not own Naruto or any of the charecters Masashi Kishimoto does_** ** _Warnings: Masturbation, Blood, Violence Bad Pasts, And Abuse._**

 _The small redheaded boy, About age 5, Quickly crawled back in shock as a large man in black held a gun up to they boys mothers skull, A different man smoothly hit the gun out of his hand, the object flying towards the small boy as the assumed robber grabs a knife after hitting the other man to the ground, quickly holding the knife against the redheads mothers neck, Using her as a hostage. Everyone now scared, the young boy quickly grabbing the loaded gun and aiming it at the man about to kill his mother, without another thought in mind, he quickly pulled the trigger, knowing how_ _to because of a singular toy gun his older brother gave him. The bullet went straight through the boys mother along with the man, killing them both in an instant. They boy could hear nothing, everything spinning, at the last second, suddenly gaining his hearing, the boy herd sirens and yelling before passing out._

"-ra.. Gaara... you in here..?" The now teenage boy finally herd the knocking on his door snapping back to reality and sweet voice of his older sister Temari greeted him.

"Come in." Came his monotone reply starring emotionless as the blond haired girl slowly opened the door to his simple red colored room.

She looked around awkwardly not making eye contact with the boy.

"Uh... Dads gone at work now.. If you wanted to get some food or go out for a bit.." The blond sighed softly finally starring directly at him.

"Thank you." He said, his voice slightly ruff from not using it to often, but it naturally deep anyways.

Suddenly the blond squealed and the redhead resisted the need to cover his ears. "You start high school tomorrow!!" She grinned. It was a fact. Why was she so exited? He glanced at her once before standing up. He was taller then his older sister, Subaku No Gaara, Youngest out of the 3 siblings, Age 14, About 5'9.

The girl smiled softly walking out of the room, Subaku No Temari, Eldest child, Age 18, About 5'5. She greeted her other brother happily handing him a glass of water, Subaku No Kankuro, Middle child, Age 16, About 5'10.

Temari whispered to the male "Gaaras going to highschool~" in a sing song like tone.

Kankuro chuckled quietly "Its not that big a deal ya know...?"

She huffed "screw off then Humph," before turning around away from him.

The redhead ignores his noisy siblings while quietly pouring himself a glass of milk, putting the milk back in the fridge he sipped from his glass glancing around.

Maybe high school was different.. Finishing the milk he walked to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Looking at himself in the mirror... blood red hair.. no god damn eyebrows, jade blue eyes with no pupils, and the kanji for love tattooed above his eye... no wonder no one liked him. He was a freak after all. That's what his father and everybody else told him at least.

He killed his own mother... He was a monster. And everybody knew it too. Ever since that day, all his fathers anger and hate, he would be "rewarded" with. And no one helped... Every so often, With Kankuro stronger than his father, And still getting stronger. He would stop the beatings. More and more often he would help. But why.. didn't he deserve the beatings anyway.. he was a monster and monsters deserve to die.

Sighing he didn't bother to comb his hair, it looked better messy anyways. Removing his shirt to show pale, smooth skin and a flat stomach, He poked it. Slowly running his hands down his chest he gasped slightly as cold fingers ran over sensitive pale nipples. Hey he was still a curious teenage boy even if he was a monster he had hormones.

Out of curiosity long pale fingers gently pinched the nubs. Not minding the feeling, he rolled the hardening buds between finger tips. Biting his lip at the new sensation, he didn't stop, the process beginning to feel quiet good... Very good actually. His back arching into his hands, he tweaked and pinched them, body beginning to feel hot and breath speeding up. He wanted more... but the be honest he didn't know how. He moaned softly being fairly new to this. He let out another moan as the bathroom door was open.

"Hey Gaara Temari told me to tell you breakfa-...st.. is... ready...?" The older male finished noticing the sight before him. His baby brother playing with his nipples and... hard. They stood there in silence.

"Boys hurry up its gonna get co- am i missing something here...?" Temari said awkwardly.

"I'm not sure..." both of Gaaras siblings pretty confused now.

"Er well.." Kankuro motioned to Gaaras erection.

"You can finish up in here i guess," Temari back at the table already gaara stopped Kankuro with a simple.

"I don't know how."

"What?" Kankuro looked back at the red haired boy.

"I don't know how." he repeated.

"Okay i know you're 15, you've had a very shitty life and I'm sorry for that, one day i do promise he'll stop, if not i can make him. But you're gonna stand here. Telling me you don't know how to jack off?" Kankuro questioned, now turned towards gaara leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. Gaara gave a simple nod.

"Holy shit." Kankuro breathed out, was he really gonna have to teach his little brother how to masturbate? Not like their father would have talked to gaara about stuff like that, when he did talk to the redhead it was yelling, Correcting, Arguing, ext.

Gaara looked blankly at the older male. Taking a deep breath Kankuro spoke.

"Well... you erm... usually undress..."

"Why?" Gaara asked simply.

"So uh.. you cant touch your.. uh.. penis, dick, cock. Whatever you call it," he could feel the awkwardness in the room rising, But gaara being, well.. gaara. Was completely comfortable about this, not knowing it was suppose to be weird, he was just learning after all.

Gaara nodded but Kankuro didn't speak.

"Continue." He said in an almost demanding way.

"Then you.. ya know... stroke it... That's all-," Kankuro quickly left closing the door behind him, unable to stand the weird tension.

Already shirtless gaara began to take his pants off, doing what his brother said and removed his underwear too. Looking down at his own erection he felt his skin heat up, along with a weird sensation in his groin. Now he was suppose to stroke it...?

Curling his slender fingers around she base of his shaft, he let out a sigh. He began to stroke it biting his lip at the great feeling. Looking at the mirror in front of him he seen his own cheeks dusted a light pink

He leaned against the wall for support, experimentally pressing the tip of his thumb in his slit and around the head, he released a much needed, low moan. He muttered a curse word or two before letting out another moan as the pace of his hand quickened. Not even realizing how much sound he actually made.

From out in the kitchen there sat Kankuro and Temari, very awkwardly glancing at each other every now and then. Faces slightly red as they heard another raspy moan. Didn't gaara know you were suppose to do this quietly?

With this weird growing need Gaaras knees were weak as his head flew back into the wall behind him, his hand gripping his cock and stroking it as fast as he could. He let out a few soft moans before he arched in a silent cry as shots of cum squirted out, stroking himself a few more times. Seeing stuff everywhere he cleaned the cum up. Getting dressed and rinsing his face with cool water. Looking like he did normally, 2 sets of eyes landed on gaara when he walked to the kitchen.

"I peed." Gaara stated. The room filled with loud laughter as gaara looked dead serious.

"I don't see whats funny Kankuro you made me piss myself." He growled out.

The laughing continued as gaara got more annoyed by the second.

"Temari tell him its not funny,"

"B-but *laugh* it is funny Gaara-" the laughing quieted down As gaara glared at the girl, scowling slightly.

"No- it was all over the bathroom floor too, i had to clean it myself." He stated slightly angry as he crossed his arms.

And yet the laughing only grew more, even after Gaaras sad excuse of a protest.

"I swear to god if you two don't stop laughing right now I'll-" He paused not knowing exactly what to threat.

"You'll what? Pee all over us!" Came Kankuros laughing reply that made Temari almost fall over laughing.

Gaara let out a held in breath trying not to snap.

"I'm going outside... text me before dad gets home.." He sighed grabbing his bag and phone. He took one last glance at the two before stepping outside and quietly closing the door behind him.

The male walked in long powerful steps as he neared his favorite destination not far from home, but not close either.

He quietly set his bag down and sat on a log.

This was the boys favorite place, about a 10 minute walk to the path and a good 8 minutes to actually get there from the road, down the path into the woods. There lie a small opening, almost a perfect circle, a field with grass that looked almost greener than green. A thin stream down the center of the field. On the half he usually stays on, 2 longs parallel to each other. A small place where he used to light fires when he was little, and lots on trees surrounding the entire area.

Something felt... off. Different.. He took a good look around the very familiar area. Someone was here.. Are they still? He found his answer once he heard a twig or stick break his head shot in that direction automatically on alert.

It was a boy.

Blond hair, Orange jacket, blue jeans. And once that head turned to face him he was shocked by the brightest, bluest eyes he's ever seen. Gaara noticed the boy looking directly at him while causally zipping up his pants.

"I-I uh sorry i just needed to take a piss i didn't know anyone was here," Naruto said, The redhead was... So fucking stunning... He didn't even mean to stutter, he never ever stutters. Naruto very aware of his sexual orientation being male, Was very clearly eying the redhead as he took a few steps closer.

"Its fine.. I wasn't aware anyone else knew of this place." Gaara stated casually, his voice slightly deeper than normal, if possible at least that's what it sounded like to him. Having never seen any human so beautiful Gaara never looked away yet, but still emotionless as always on the outside.

"Uh y-yeah i go here every now and then," Naruto once again stepping closer.

He was scared. That was the first thing that Gaara realized.. Just like everyone else the blond was scared. Stuttering, going closer so it seemed as if it was normal. It made sense didn't it?

"Are you... Scared of me?" Gaara stood up straight throwing his bag over his shoulder.

After a moment of dead silence the blond spoke,

"No. Why would i be?" Naruto suddenly felt the need to be scared under the other boys intense gaze.

"Are you lying? You should be scared." Gaara stated never moving his gaze from the boy.

Naruto once again stepped closer, now only feet away from the male. He just smiled softly, which for one confused the redhead, and it also made everything seem brighter.. He wasn't lying.. If he was he would of ran.. looked away.. anything like that, but he just stood there smiling kindly.

"I wouldn't lie," He stated quietly and Gaara gave a soft nod.. He.. He felt the need to believe this beautiful boy.

"Hn.." This time Gaara took a step closer. He looked lazily into the boys bright eyes, fighting the need to close them.

He realized he had to tilt his head up slightly to look at the boy, only about a foot apart now. He was taller..

"How old are you?" Gaara asked monotone.

"Just turned 15, How about you?" Naruto smiled, as much as the redhead wanted to know about him, he wanted to know about the redhead too.

"14. Almost 15." He stated slowly crossing his thin arms after tossing his bad on the ground. The blond looked his age I guess.. He looked..

Gah Gaara shook his head slightly to get rid of the erotic thought.

Naruto on the other hand was completely open with himself about saying the redhead was sexy, He could just picture it.. The redhead in a tight sexy little outfit.. Naruto licked his lips before biting his bottom one gently. Now wasn't exactly the time for these kind of thoughts. Especially not with the boy right in front of him. He might get har- At that moment the worst thing that could of happened while he was thinking about stuff like that did .

Gaara turned around and bent over in front of him, He could see part of Gaaras back and right above his ass as he reached for something inside the bag he set down only minutes ago. Suddenly more images were popping into his mind as he heard the redhead quietly mumble "fuck.." as he stood up but once again dropped the object, quickly dropping to his knees Gaara grabbed it once again and turned to Naruto while still on his knees.

"Sorry my phone went off," Gaara stood up completely innocent and unaware of Narutos erection. Naruto shrugged but inside he was cursing teenage hormones. He just met the damn guy for gods sake!

"Do you need to pee again...?" Gaara asked with a natural frown on his face.

Naruto raised and eyebrow curiously.

"What do yo-"

"Do you need to pee?" He motioned to Narutos crotch. Naruto actually face palmed, was that what the redhead thought it was...? A need to pee? I mean at least he can use that as an excuse of some sort now.

"U-Uh yeah i can hold it thought don't worry," He smiled.

"My sister texted me. I've got to get home. Goodbye." Gaara said while picking up his bag and phone.

"Wait- whats your name?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Gaara." He stated before slowly walking off.

"M-mines Nauto!" He called after the boy. Gaara... hm.

Gaara continued walking through the woods.. Naruto... wasn't that a food in ramen...? After about 16 more minutes he arrived home... His fathers car waiting in the driveway.. shit. Before he got a chance to open the door it opened from the inside and he was met with an angry father.

Naruto walked home, thinking only of the redhead.. He couldn't wait to tell his Dads about him! Yes yes, Dads, His adoptive parents Kakashi and Iruku Hatake, Irukus last name only Hatake after marriage.

He opened the door to his house,

"Dad guess what!" He yelled through the house taking his shoes off and shutting the door.

"I'm right here no need to yell, " Iruka scolded slightly.

"Today i met this guy- his names Gaara, he's really cute, my age, anddd way out of my league," Naruto laughed, he always did this to his parents. It was fun.

Gaara was pulled into the house and roughly shoved against the wall.

"You're not allowed to go out. You know monsters don't deserve rights. You're lucky enough I'm letting you go to highschool. Such a greedy bitch i see! Bitches get beat ya know!" His father almost yelled as his fist met Gaaras face. Gaara let no sign's of struggles as he pulled out a knife.

"Sit down, bitch." His father demanded. He quietly sat down. If he did everything willingly it would be less pain. He learned that the hard way.

"Turn around and take off your shirt."

Gaara did as told.

He grit his teeth as the knife reached his back, this wasn't even close to the first time his father has carved messages into his skin. He had scares everywhere, but most of the time it was his back. He kept still pushing away the need to scream.

Gaara bet it was something about being a bitch on his blood covered back.

His father chuckled lowly "Greedy fucking bitch" He read out loud. Gaara ignored the stinging as his father told his to stand up, which he did.

"Now go the hell away greedy fucking bitch." He demanded. Gaara turned to pick up his shirt and once again resisted calling out as his father slapped his torn back harshly. Walking away silently Gaara seen Temari crying, she probably witnessed the whole thing.

"I-im so sorry- Kankuro went out- i-i couldn't do anything-" She whispered shakily.

"I'm fine..." Gaara muttered as he continued to walk away, not wiling to risk his sisters safety too. He laid on his side on his dark bed. Starring silently at the wall, just like normal. Un able to fall asleep the entire night.

Naruto smiled as Iruka sighed. Naruto explained the whole embarrassing story

"Kakashi our sons out of controllll!" He said over dramatically, causing both other males to chuckle.

"The redhead sounds like such a keeper," Kakashi joked, the boy sounded pretty damn stupid to him, not good enough for his son at least.

"Naruto are you all ready for a fresh start? Junior high didn't work well for you did it?" Iruka said now more serious.

"Junior high sucked dick! Humph. But this years gonna be different i promise! No more fights, new people, a-and ill try to make lots of friends for you guys to meet besides teme!" He cheered

"You mean _Sasuke_? The one you've known since pre-school?" Kakashi asked, he hasn't seen the raven in months.. but he was suppose to be going to the same high school as Naruto as dar as he knew. Naruto just nodded.

"I'm off to bed though, gotta get lots of sleep for tomorrow!" He grinned rushing upstairs, he quickly got changed into his favorite green froggie Pajamas and hopped into bed, one thought popping into his mind as he drifted off...

 _...Gaara..._ _ **If you want more please read and review so i know someones interested in the story, Thank you.**_


	2. The first day

**_KawaiixXotakuxX_** : **_Thank you. Sorry this took so long btw. I hope you enjoy_**

 ** _thor94_** : **_Honestly. I was gonna do Gaara as the sub, but as i kept on writing the story... I believe its going to be Seme Gaara and Uke Naruto. It may change later on though._**

 ** _If you review i will always respond btw, so read and review please!_**

The blonds beautiful blue orbs showed slightly as he covered his face from the light and gently slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, stopping the repeated ringing sound that woke him.

He sat up slowly, using his balled fists to wipe the sleep away from his eyes as he yawned and stretched tiredly.

Narutos eyes shot open quickly as he realized the date. Today was his first day of highschool after all! He stood up grinning and reached into his closet, pulling out a light blue T and Orange zip up sweater, He rushed to his drawer and quickly grabbed a pair of blue jeans.

He got changed and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth, after that he combed his hair into its naturally messy state. He sat on his bed thinking before realizing he had to pack his bag, he hopped down stairs.

"Dadddd did you make me a lu-" Naruto didn't get to finish as a paper bag was shoved in his face.

"Yes yes of course i did," Iruka smiled slightly as the blond took the bag into his own hands.

"Wait where's my bag...?" Naruto asked looking around curiously.

"Right there Naruto, right there," Kakashi said lazily from the couch while pointing directly at Narutos orange bag. Which just happened to be directly 3 feet in front of him.

Naruto just laughed it off like he totally knew it was right there, he grabbed the fabric shoving his bagged lunch along with his books.

"Alright well I'm off!" Naruto smiled.

"Did you pack all of your books? Gym clothes? Toothbrush? Extra pair of underwe-"

"DAD!! Its just school I'm not going over night- jeez.." Naruto mumbled as he grabbed his folded gym clothes ad stuffed them into his bag. He heard Iruka say something as he put his orange high tops on but didn't pay much attention to it as he left.

Gaara quietly looked at the clock after another sleepless night, his jade eyes wandering around slightly. As he sat up he felt the sharp pain in his back sting more. Sure it was a little early but he needed a shower to wash the blood away anyways. As he stood up he made a mental note to ask Temari to clean his bloody bedding.

Quietly Gaara headed down the long hall, the walls a plain white and floor made of simply wood planks.

'Too simple' is the first thing anyone would notice, no family photos, paintings, decor. Just plain, it almost... bothered him sometimes. An empty space needed to be filled.

Gaara opened the door to the bathroom, quietly shutting it behind himself and making sure it was locked, unlike last time where he were careless and forgot, causing his brother to walk in on him- what was he even doing anyways?

He wasn't quite sure himself, experimenting maybe...?

Gaara sighed softly throwing his dirtied clothing to the floor one by one as they were removed from his body. He turned the shower nozzle to the left, making it hot. He stuck his hand inside the shower touching the water. It was perfect, hot but not to hot.

He stepped inside the glass box feeling the pain in his back grow once again as heat covered his body completely, carful of not to face his cut back directly to the little water pebbles, Gaara learned the hard way that it hurts more, as he reached for the shampoo.

Softly sighing as he poured a small amount into his hand before slowly bring that hand up to massage his scalp with the suds. Once satisfied he washed them all out, for the first time seeing the pink hue in the water below from the blood, he felt the need to touch his back slightly.

Gaara resisted that need though. Not wanting to make anything worse. He gently ran his fingers through his red hair. Slowly turning the nob back to the right, deciding there was no need to fully wash his body this morning as the water shut off.

Stepping out of the shower onto the bath rug, some of the excess water dripping onto it, he grabbed his pure white towel.

Gaara used the material to carefully dry himself off. Once mostly dry, accept his hair of course, he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Gaara headed out of the bathroom quietly. Before he stepped into his room he felt a rough hand on his shoulder...

'...shit...' was the only thought that went through Gaaras mind.

He almost sighed in relief as he heard the voice of not his father, but his brother instead.

Kankuro let out a low whisper,

"Im sorry..." He was looking away.

Gaara gave a soft nod as Kankuros hand slid off of his shoulder, carful as if to not touch Gaaras back. The red head stepped away from the brunette and into his room, closing the door behind him. This time he did sigh. Walking over to his closet he grabbed a white BaseBall T, along with a grey hoodie. Bending down to his drawers he pulled out a pair of normal black skinny jeans.

Letting the towel fall to the floor, he put on the rest of the clothing items and headed down stairs.

Gaara was met with an empty room, well no people at least, which he was glad off. He didn't feel up to people right now. But when did anyone?

Grabbing his already packed bag he didn't ever bother bringing a lunch, he never has. He quietly slipped his red Convers on, exiting the house. He began walking to his new bus stop, not too far from his house.

Naruto sat there looking around bored on the bench. It couldn't of been too much longer till the bus was here... could it? He took one more glance around, eyes widening slightly.

W..what was Gaara doing here...? The redhead stood, leaning against a pole with his legs and arms crossed slightly.

Gaara gave a soft nod, showing that he knew Naruto was starring at him. Causing the blond to turn away instantly, Which caused and unknown smirk to cover Gaaras face.

Narutos head turned back towards the redhead and smiled, cheeks dusted a light pink. Gaara assumed it was just from the cold though.

"Naruto.." Came a smooth voice and the blonds head shot up in surprise.

"S-Sasuke!" He grinned wrapping his arms around the ravens waist and nuzzling softly into his abdomen. Gaara scowled looking away, he did not like that...

"Oh my god i-i haven't seen you in ages teme- you sure hit a growth spurt!" Naruto laughed brokenly as Sasuke smiled slightly sitting next to the blond.

"You too dobe... So much more of a damn man now ya flimsy armed boy scout," Sasuke smirked wrapping his hand around Narutos wrist for empathise.

"Hey... Look teme i have abs!" He whined lifting up his shirt to show his simple two pack. Such a tan stomach... golden and perfect.. Not like Sasuke would say that out loud though. The raven laughed mocking him and lifting up his shirt too.

Naruto blushed looking away, S-Sasuke had a damn perfect 6 pack! The raven tilted Narutos head back to his, face to face now.

"W-what the hell has gotten into you neh..." Naruto mumbled, his eyes looking down instead of into Sasukes.

In all honestly, Sasuke just realized his... sexuality. He never had a thing for any girl no matter how hard they tried, but he always, always had his eyes on Naruto.. One day Itachi explained that too him, told him to just try and figure it out himself.

"Nothing Na-ru-to~"

Gaara just about snapped right fucking there. The way he said his name- touched him- talked to him- Gaara growled lowly causing Naruto to look his way, Sasuke sticking up his middle finger made him stick his up back.

Naruto looked between them curiously.

Sasuke, being well... Sasuke stood up straight and walked the few steps powerfully over to Gaara.

"Stop looking at my fucking man." He demanded.

Even though sasuke being much taller then Gaara, he wasn't intimidated. At all.

"Hn." Came Gaaras reply.

Sasuke looked back at a light tap on his shoulder.

"Sasu I erm.. Not really yours you know teme," He giggled quietly lightening the mood.

Gaara simply turned around about to walk away but stopped with a few aggressive pats on the back by the Uchiha.

Gaara closed his eyes tightly clenching his hands and jaw as pain went through out his whole body from his fathers last night activities.

Gaara swore he felt his back bleeding again as he lost his stability falling onto one knee.

"Oh my god Gaara are you oka-"

"Shut up dobe he's fine." Came Sasukes quick reply, fucking patting Gaaras back again.

The red head stood up straight. Taking a long, deep breath to push out some of the pain. Turning back around he looked directly at Naruto.

"Thank you for your concern, I'm fine." Gaara bowed his head lightly as he stepped onto the newly arrived bus.

It took everything Gaara had to not fall to his knees again.

Naruto elbowed Sasukes side almost warningly and the Raven gave a small innocent smile as they too stepped onto the school bus leading to Konoha High (Yes yes I know, way to common but Shh. ) Sasuke, of damn course, sat with Naruto.

[I]Some time later-

The redhead stepped off the bus tiredly, god he needed headphones.. It was far to loud for his liking. Just as someone was about to run into him he sent a fiery glare their way, causing the male to go in the opposite direction quickly. Making sure his bag was on his shoulder and phone was in his pocket he sighed stepping into the very large building.

Then the sudden thought came to mind, where the hell was he suppose to go anyways, his father never told him anything, Gaara had no clue his locker number, combination, schedules, classrooms, nothing. Well... shit.

He felt someone bump into him and glared violently.

"H-hey don't look at me like that!" Naruto laughed, Gaaras glare fading instantly.

"Sorry- wait your a freshmen too right...? Damn..." The redhead mumbled, he was hoping to find someone who knew where the office was. He needed to get around somehow.

"Neh, but one of my dads works here, I've been here a lot over the summer, whats the problem?" Naruto smiled at him.

"Office." Gaara stated causing Naruto to Chuckle a little.

"You need to know where it is...?" The blond clarified and Gaara gave a sharp nod of agreement.

"You see this super long hallway, you walk down it turning at the 4th hall on the right, continue that way and take the stairs up and around the corner to the left, walk, 2nd hall on the right and go- yeah uh maybe i should just bring you instead-" The blonde laughed awkwardly.

"Hn" Was all that left the redheads lips as a response. Naruto took that as a yes as he begun dragging Gaara around.

After a while of long halls and turns they finally got there.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Shizune, the secretary asked nicely.

"I never received a schedule." Gaara stated.

"Ah, yes of course. " She said standing up and bringing a sheet of double sided paper over.

"This should be everything," She smiled placing it on the counter and walking back to her desk.

Gaara folded the paper neatly after scanning over it

"Math..." He mumbled.

"Thank you Shizune!" Naruto smiled waving and the girl waved back.

"I have math too, room 118 the teacher is.. " Naruto chuckled before finally finishing the sentence...

"Dad-" He grinned.

The redhead sighed as they began walking again.

"I dont.. have a locker.." He murmured crossing is arms.

"No one does, Thats why the bell hasn't rung yet, we get them during first period" Naruto explained, still as happy as ever.

Gaara rolled his eyes as Naruto opened the door as the words

"Ladies first" slipped out of his mouth

And the redhead walked into class, sitting in the back, right corner.

A brunette with shaggy hair and weird red fang tattoos on his face grabbed Narutos arm.

"Sup Naru," The brunette grinned.

Naruto practically tackled him right there but instead just hugged the male tightly. This was the only other boy that he got along with in middle level, they got much closer over the summer too.

"Ah dude-" .Naruto bear hugged the boy tightly.

"Kiba I missed ya man!" He laughed, an Uchiha glaring at Kiba from the sidelines. Damn Uchihas .. so... Rude.

"I know right!" Kiba laughed equally as loud wrapping his arms around Naruto playfully.

Still no teacher in their classroom... wasn't the teacher suppose to be Narutos dad..? How would Gaara know anyways? He didn't. And wouldn't till at least some teacher got here.

The raven wanted to die as soon as he heard his name said

"S-sasuke kun-" Said a girls name. His last name was the main reason people knew he existed, Uchiha. He was the guy that was suppose to take over the hugeee clothing brand. He was the best at everything.

"I-Is anyone sitting next to y-"

The pink haired girl was pushed aside quickly as Naruto slid into her place

"Heh yeah sorry that's my spot" He chuckled shoving his hands in his pocket and sitting down. A quick murmur of

"Thanks dobe," Left the Uchihas mouth. Naruto did this a lot when they were younger, just to get the damn fangirls off of the raven. It wasn't just because of the company either, Sasuke was undeniably handsome.

Dark medium hair styles into the weird shape of a ducks ass and bangs shaping his long face perfectly. Skin pale and pretty eyes resembling obsidian. Pale pink lips and broad shoulders, muscles for show but only enough muscle to show that he was strong, nothing un-natural. A tall and lean body figure, he had to be at LEAST 6 foot. The raven had long, and skinny fingers perfect for- -cough cough- heh..

So I guess not many could resist him. Gaara though... He was... Fucking- nya- Naruto shook his head.

"Alright class- " came a voice from the front.

"Dad you're late!" Naruto huffed.

"Ah sorry i got lost on the path of life- and its sensei to you Naruto..." Kakashi murmured.

"Ah shuddup-" The blonde looked away.

"Alright, My name is Kakashi Hatake and ill be your math teacher this year or whatev- Naruto stop mumbling to yourself!-" The blonde huffed again.

"Well no point in stalling. When i say your name come up here and ill give you a slip of paper with your locker number and combo, along with a lock. You can go ahead and put you stuff in it right away."

"Sakura Haruno" The pink haired girl that asked to sit with Sasuke went up.

"Ino Yamanaka" A blonde girl with blue eyes and quite the bust went up.

"Hinata Hyuga" A dark haired girl went up shyly.

"Shino Aburame" A guy with pale skin and sunglasses went up.

"Shikamaru Nara" A sleepy boy went up.

"Choji Akamichi" A large boy with brownish hair went up.

"Sai- Sir whats your last name" The very very pale boy stood up and walked to the front.

"Shh..." Sai smiled

"Uhm- alright... Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke got his things.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto then followed.

"Gaara No Subaku" Gaara was last as he exited the classroom.

Of course Narutos locker HAD to be in between Gaaras and Sasukes. Naruto grumbled as a light blush spread across his face as he was squished between the 2 males. He went to turn as did Sasuke, hitting the raven and falling backwards, he braced himself for a fall that never came. The blonde opened his eyes slowly and went red looking up into jade eyes. There faces close to each other. He quickly scrambled to his feet and looked away.

 ** _Read and review!_**


	3. Please Read

To anyone whos still reading or following this story, ive been very busy latley but this story will not stop updating for at least a few more chapters, im staying up tonight for writing time, sorry if i left any of you hanging. The next chapter will have NaruGaa, yes. Sorry, Gaara ended up being the sub. And btw... Bitch Gaara wins over Sasuke all the time. The next update will be within the next few days. I hope you enjoy, read and review.


	4. Sorry not sorry

**_This chapter contains lemon, abuse, blood, hospitals. Think thats all for warnings. Read and Review! Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter._**

A blond blob flew slightly towards Gaara, as reflex he caught the object- The boy in this case, looking down into wide blue eyes he almost felt like smiling, but of course didn't. His tan face red, Sasuke scowled looking at that, Gaara making HIS Naruto blush. Gaaras face was so close to Narutos the blond felt like he was gonna explode for gods sake!

The redhead tilted his head slightly at the way Naruto jumped away quickly. Kinda... Cute-

"Are you okay...?" Gaara asked calmly, no sense of worry in his deep voice. He looked around slightly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine!" The blond stuttered out smiling. Gaara gave a solid nod.

Sasuke was glaring so hard at Gaara he swore his eyes were going to start bleeding any second now. How dare he- he- he- ... All he did was save Naruto from getting hurt.. Mnmnm.. Life was so damn- ahg! He felt like ripping his hair out! Wasn't HE Narutos best friend- Narutos everything- Sasuke slammed his locker shut harshly. ... Fucking life...

Naruto looked at the raven curiously as his locker was shut loudly. Sasuke turned to him and took a step forwards, trapping Naruto in between him and the lockers. Naruto whimpered trying to move as the raven came closer. He shut his eyes tightly and tried turning away.

Suddenly something was on his lips- Not lips though.. What was-

"I'm sorry, you seem to be bothering him, he looked rather... Unpleased about what you were going to do," Gaara spoke removing his hand from in between Sasukes and Narutos faces, flicking Sasuke away slightly while at it.

Gaara simply just closed his locker and walked off. Naruto wanted to hide his embarrassed face, and Sasuke wanted to murder Gaara. The blond quickly shuffled back into class with rosy cheeks, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow at him.

Once everyone was seated and done Kakashi announced

"Alright, assuming everyones okay... Um ... Everyone has second period gym, same floor, room 119, but i guess it is a gym so you should recognize it anyways.. I guess you're dismissed for the last 15 minutes of class." They grey haired male sighed sitting down and picking up a book.

Naruto grinned as Kiba hopped over to him.

"Alright chicken little whaddya wanna do?" Kiba laughed as the blond pouted /quiet adorably if anyone else in the room were to add/

"Im not little jeez.." He huffed.

"Chicken littleeee-" Kibas mocking was cut off as he was tackled to the ground and sat on.

"Not little-" Naruto breathed

"Chicken then- bawkbawk-" He chuckled as the blond practically gave up on life right there, falling forwards and flopping onto the ground with a small "opmh-"

Kiba grinned in victory at the blonds sad state now.

"Dobe get off the floor-" Came Sasukes voice from the side.

"Mn.. No. I'm too little remember. I dunno how," Naruto grumbled into the floor looking away from the two males. And Sasuke chuckled softly looking at the blond. He leaned over grabbing Naruto by the armpits. Naruto. Who already forgot about Sasuke trying to kiss him, just squirmed.

"Noooo~ I'm littleee~" He giggled out as he was set on the table pouting.

The blond thought for a minute before pointing at Gaara.

"He doesn't think I'm small."

Why did Naruto have to bring him into this...

"He... Doesn't?" Kiba asked sceptically looking at the Scarry male.

"Nope!" Naruto grinned as the redhead ignored him quietly.

Kiba was unsure if what Naruto was saying was true or not but wasn't willing to risk his life asking Gaara so the brunette just snorted instead.

"I bet he does-" Sasuke muttered.

"No- Gaara! Y-you don't think I'm little right-" Naruto asked quickly hopping over to the redhead. Gaara sighed.

"Currently yes, but people grow." He muttered.

"Mmmnn..." Naruto began to get frustrated, He was not little currently either!! Narutos eyes darkened slightly.

"Im- not- little.. "

"Its cute." Sasuke whispered.

"G-go away!" The blond huffed looking away, his face slightly red.

Loud footsteps echoed across the now silent room. A hand was placed on Narutos shoulder and a small whisper of

"Naruto you're not small, even if you are you'll definitely grow, you're father was very tall and manly"

Could be heard from Kakashi, normally the grey haired male didn't care but he could tell Naruto was starting to get angry, he didn't want Naruto to have no one this year.

A soft, sad smile was placed across Narutos face as he nodded softly. Sasuke looked down along with Kiba. Gaara unnoticed. Narutos parents both died when he was younger. They knew that, always a soft subject..The bell went off and the 3 snapped out of it standing up.

"Lets go boys!" Naruto grinned walking out. Next class was P.E, luckily without Sasuke or he probably would get molested- as he opened his locker he looked at Gaara.

"Whaddya have next...?" He asked

"P.E." Gaara mumbled opening his locker, the blond was so damn annoying... and yet he enjoyed Narutos presence anyways.

*in all honestly I wanted to move on with the story, it was taking too long to get started good 'n stuff*

2 months into school, Naruto and Gaara got much closer. The blond grew at least 3 inches and was now 15. Gaara didn't grow, he was done growing. At home the abuse never stopped, the yelling never stopped, and the only reason he was now allowed to leave his house was for school projects and Naruto knew that so helped Gaara lie to get away from his house- Kakashi pitched in every now and then as a teacher, Naruto knew about the abuse and Gaara knew about Narutos real parents. Gaara also learned his feelings for the blond were more then he thought..

Currently they were in Narutos room working on a science project.

"Naruto no you dont put it there-" Gaara muttered as Naruto put the red ball where the orange one is suppose to go.

"Sh.. I knew that. " The blond said, still keeping it there. Gaara reached for it and Naruto pulled it away quickly.

"Naruto give it-" He scowled trying to get it again, one more time the blond pulled it away. Gaara now sitting over his lap reaching for it.

"We need it for the project--"

"Don't be so strict," Naruto grinned leaning back holding it away.

"Im not." Gaara stated. Moving up on Narutos laid back body. There laps- every time either one of them moved, there laps moved against each others, the redhead continued to reach for it, still not succeeding. If only Gaara would-

Gaara looked down at him blankly, over the past two months he was watching videos and asking Kankuro questions, he now knew enough about it to blush slightly and Naruto looked away.

"You're- its- h...hard-"

"S-sorry" Came Narutos low whisper back.

"Wait- So are you-" Naruto spoke again. Gaara gave no reply this time. Looking down instead.

"You're.. hard too-" Naruto bit his lip as Gaara gave a soft nod.

Narutos eyes drifted to Gaaras groin. And being the stupid, gay, curious, 15 year old boy he was

"I can help you with it!" He offered quickly and blushed.

"O--kay-" Gaara also being a stupid, gay, curious, 15 year old boy said back.

"A-a-are you serious...?" Naruto was now red. And Gaara gave another nod.

"I-ive watched lots of gay porn i think i know how-" He spoke sitting up. He was the dominate one here! He placed his hands on Gaaras hips, gripping them.

"Are you sure...?" He asked.

Gaara once again nodded. The second Narutos hips began moving against his, for real this time. Gaara buried his face in Narutos neck open mouthed.

So fucking cute- Gaara still being quite new to all this, bit into Narutos shoulder as an attempt to not make sound, which he didn't. Naruto smiled slightly grinding harder, the friction between groin, jean and fabric of their underwear felt good, too good- Gaaras face now redish Naruto whispered.

"D...does it feel good...?"

Gaara gave no response.

"I...I can stop-" The blond said releasing Gaaras hips. Soft, yet firm hands forced Naruto to hold onto him again.

Gaara looked up at him, still no words in mind, but he didn't want Naruto to stop.

Naruto made no sign of movement. The redhead was getting frustrated now- why couldn't Naruto just continue! So Gaara took things into his own hands and stood up turning away from Naruto.

"Fine ill do it myself then." Were the words that slipped past pale lips as he unbuttoned his jeans, Naruto stood behind him curiously gazing over Gaaras shoulder.

The redhead slowly pulled his black jeans down over his slim hips, erection showing very clearly through his dark boxers. Naruto bit his lip. The blond pushed his body up against the back of Gaaras causing the boys Jade eyes to shoot up and look at him curiously.

"I said i'd help you..." Naruto whispered cupping the bulge in Gaaras underwear.

Gaara blushed, gasping silently as the blond massaged the bulge while grinding himself against the smaller boys ass.

"W-where did you -" Gaara breathed out.

"P-porn.. I leaned from porn.." Naruto muttered as he began to kiss the redheads neck while trailing his hand down into Gaaras soft pubic hair.

The blonds hand gripped Gaaras cock and the boy arched into him slightly thrusting his hips automatically into the ruff hand. Naruto began to stroke the smaller boy while reliving himself by grinding on Gaaras back side.

"Nya- Gaara~" The blond mewed softly, Gaara gasping quietly as the process continued. He closed his eyes tightly as a growing need appeared in his groin, a slightly familiar feeling. The redhead tried moving his hips only to be held back by Narutos hand on a hip- firmly pressing Gaara against himself. A sigh left Gaaras mouth but it sounded much more like a whimper then a sigh, causing Naruto to stroke him faster and increase the thrusting pace against the redheads ass.

"N-naru-" Gaara closed his eyes tightly.

"Nyeh Gaara I like that.. Say Naru again its cute..." After a few moments of no reply from the redhead, Naruto slowly let his hand drift from Gaaras cock teasingly. Two smaller, pale hands forced Narutos hand to wrap around his cock again.

"No- Naruto you have to.." Gaara muttered as he used both of his hands, along with Narutos to run along his cock, head arching back into the surface of the blonds tan neck.

"Oh.. is that how?" Naruto almost giggled outloud, of course he knew that was how to jerk off, but he wanted to see what Gaara knew. Clearly the little panda boy didn't know much. Gaara gave a soft nod before speaking again.

"And here.." The redhead brought the hand off of his hip onto his pale chest.

"Your nipples...?" So Gaara was one that liked his nipples touched, some people dont. Gaara gave another nod.

Tan, slim fingers wrapped around one of the pink buds, Gaaras back arching slightly, either from the sensation of his chest, or the quickening pace on his cock.. Gaara wasn't quite sure himself. The boys nipples hardened quickly, gasps coming out of his throat automatically, almost too much sensation. Narutos hips began rocking against the redheads ass at a much faster pace. God this was so- Mmm..

"Na- Ruto- " Gaara gasped, closing his eyes tightly.

"God Gaara.." He tried not to show it, but the blond was getting close. But no way in hell was he gonna cum first. No. Way. In. Hell. He pumped Gaaras cock faster, the gasps turning into low moans.

"Plea- ah! Ahh~ Naruto~" He moaned out, cumming into the air. Naruto not far behind.

"G-aara-" He croaked out, hiding his face in gaaras neck as he came onto the boys back.

Resting for a minute both boys let out a sigh.

"Gaara... Your cum is so thick... Were you saving it up..?" He muttered running his fingertips through the other boys cum.

"N.. Not saving.. " The redhead replied quietly collapsing. Naruto laid next to him. Closing his eyes.

A few hours later Gaara woke, eyes wide.

He began shaking the blond.

"Naruto- Naruto what time is it?" Hr asked quickly. Naruto slowly turned his phone on.

"8:50pm why..?" He sleepily sat up.

"..." Gaara gathered all his things, getting fully dressed.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Naruto stood up, getting clothed as well.

"I have to get home now-"

"...Shit." Gaaras curfew was 9:00 on the dot. It was already 8:57.

"I'll see you tomorrow- " Gaara opened the door.

"I hope.. " were the last words said before the door was closed. He rushed down the stairs.

"Bye Iruka, bye Kakashi-" he quickly exited the house.

His heart was drumming so loud it was the only thing he could hear. He bolted down the road. He was already late, but the later he was. The worst it was going to be. He jumped over things, took shortcuts, anything to take less time. He opened the door of his house. ...6 minutes late.

If you can't deal with blood please skip this part.

His father stepped into the kitchen, where he was.

"Father. I'm s-"

oShut the fuck up." He stated loudly.

Gaara looked down. Why- why did he have to be late..?

"Do as I say." Gaara only gave a soft nod as his father handed him a knife.

"... Place the tip of it against your neck.."

Gaara held the tip of the knife against the side of his neck.

"Slowly add more pressure..D The boy slowly pressed the knife into his neck, winching as a few drops of blood appeared. Fuck that hurt...

"Good. Now hold it to your throat fully."

He held the knife to his throat.

"Father I said I'm sorry.."

"I don't give a shit if you're sorry! I give a little bitch like you freedom. All I fucking asked was if you could be home by 9pm. You killed my wife, ruined my family. Now what bitch!? You're not gonna take the pain you deserve?"

His father stood behind him. Gripping the knife to his throat.

"I thought. Maybe- maybe it wasent all that bad now, I should give you a second chance. I did! The fuck did you do with it prick!? You couldn't follow one simple order then what's a kid like you mean in this world? Nothing. You mean fucking nothing. I will delete you. " He dragged the knife along his throat, enough to hurt And bleed, not enough to kill him. Gaara coughed, blood coming out of his mouth as well.

If you don't like blood you can come back

He couldn't speak.. He couldn't hear... Gaara only knew, the moment he woke up, he was in worse pain then ever... White... Everything was white.. He looked down at himself. His wrists were all bandaged... His throat And neck hurt like a bitch, along with his wrists, ankles and chest. What.. What had his father done..

Cut.. Had his father tried to kill him... For real this time..?

He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, he shutdown.

Naruto looked around carefully. Gaara wasn't here.. Gaara wasn't at school today... Shitshitshitshitshit!

"Hey N-"

"Shut the hell up Sasuke I'm thinking." Naruto replied quickly.

"Don't think too hard." Sasuke muttered walking away. Now.. Where was Gaara. He texted him already a few times.. Called him too...

Temari sat soundless next to her brother, the one she had found half dead on her kitchen floor covered in very disturbing cuts and blood. As soon as she seen it she called an ambulance. Her brother was hospitalized and treated immediately, his condition terrible. Kankuro walked through the door.

"I don't care what the hell you say temari but enough is enough. I'm calling the police on dad. I don't care if he's our father. He's fucking done." Kankuro spat angrily. Gaara was family, someone trying to delete his family, was not welcome in their life's. Temari only nodded. It was right. Kankuro stepped back outside to make a phone call. A very important one.

About 20 minutes later he walked back in.

"They can't arrest him until they get proof..."

"Isn't this enough proof!?" Temari stood up pointing at Gaara.

"They'd like to interview him when he's better." The brunette stated loudly.

"But- but- but- but Gaaras not going to talk- he's Gaara- there's no way he w-"

" To get father arrested he might." He inturupted, starring down at Gaaras limp body.

He'd suffered enough... It hurt. To look at his brothers body, un able to move, bandaged, patched, bruised, blood stained, his face paler then normal if possible. It was sad.. The boy looked dead, but the machine beside him showed otherwise, his heartbeat clear as day. Suddenly Temaris phone rang.

That's right- Naruto had Gaaras sisters number just in case emergencys- he walked out of school, taking his phone out of his pocket. He went into contacts and clicked the one labeled 'Temari'. The phone rang a few times before her finally answering.

"Hello?" Came her voice from his phone speaker.

"Hi- uh, I'm sorry to bother you.. Gaara

.. He was home late yesterday right..? Where is he..? Is he okay..?" He looked at the ground. Temari thought for a moment, this must of been Naruto. Gaaras only friend- and he was worried, finally someone else was worried for her brother...

"..." There was a long pause.

"He's in the hospital.. He is allowed visitors, but.. I'll warn you, he's not awake. Room 216." Narutos heart dropped.

"If you would like to visit, go ahead.." Temari wanted to meet this boy. The one that could stand her brother.

After last night.. After Naruto and Gaara- he shook his head. It was his fault. His fault Gaara was late, his fault Gaara was in the hospital. He hung up, calling his father.

"Dad come pick me up- I need a drive to the hospital."

"Why..?" Kakashi asked.

"Please just- I'll explain on the way just come get me please-" He didn't want to break in front of his dad.

"Alright.." The older man muttered. Naruto said a quick thank you before hanging up.

About 10 minutes later Kakashi arrived. He got in the car and sat quietly as the grey haired man began to drive.

"Explanation?"

Naruto explained (skipping the entire sexy time) that Gaara was late home, his father probably hurt him, now he was in the hospital. A few minutes later again, they were at the hospital.

Naruto left the car, throwing his bag over his shoulder and notifying his dad he may not come home, Kakashi giving him a 20 dollar bill. He walked into the hospital, finding his way to room 216. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" came a soft female voice, he quickly slid the falling bag back onto his shoulder, taking a deep breath he opened the door.

His heart almost stopping at the sight of Gaara. He- he- he wasent prepared for this- he thought- he resisted the need to cover his mouth or cry. Instead he looked at the blond and gave a soft smile. He sat in a chair next to Gaaras bed.

"We have to go find something to eat, I'm not sure if we'll be coming back tonight.." Temari said and Naruto nodded, Temari and Kankuro exiting.

He looked at Gaara, tearing up. He slowly reached his hand up, Entwining it with Gaaras and squeezing lightly. The tears began to fall as he rested his head on the edge of the other boys bed. All of this was his fault...

"I-im s-orry-" he whispered, broken as he closed his eyes, Gaara was asleep. Maybe he could use a nap too.

After eating Temari headed back to the hospital. Walking in she smiled, Gaaras eyes were open slightly, starring down at the sleeping blond boy whom was clutching his hand. Gaara looked comfortable, not noticing Temaris presence. She left slowly, not wanting to bother them.

Gaara woke up about 30 minutes after Naruto had fell asleep. Pain shooting through his body again, but noticing a nice warmth, he opened his eyes. Seeing tan skin and a blond mop of hair. Naruto was here.. He looked down to where the warmth was coming from. Naruto was holding his hand, for the long long time he starred at the boy, the pain was gone. He felt.. Loved? No.. Just not alone.

Suddenly the blond head moved, facing him. His eyes and cheeks puffy, was Naruto crying..? His eyes slowly opened, blue orbs shinning brightly.

"Nnm.." He Nuzzled his face into the bed. Lifting his head up the blond noticed the redhead was awake.

"G-Gaara!-" he shot up happily.

Gaara didn't speak, he found himself almost unable too, but he knew he could.

"How... How are you feeling?" Naruto asked quietly.

'Fine.." Came Gaaras husky reply. The blond gave a soft smile.

"Doesn't look like it.."

"Does it need too?"

"I guess not.." Naruto went to lift his hand up, finding it linked with the other boys.

"Oh- I- s-sorry!" He pulled his hand back looking away. Gaara didn't speak, he liked the feeling of Narutos hand on his.. He felt slightly cold now.

"Its fine.." He muttered. He stared into blue eyes, suddenly memories came flooding back.

 _"We need it for the project" ••• "You're.. hard too-" ••• "D...does it feel good...?" ••• "Fine ill do it myself then." ••• "Nyeh Gaara I like that.. Say Naru again its cute..." ••• "Your nipples...?" ••• "Plea- ah! Ahh~ Naruto~" ••• "G-aara-"•••_

Gaara looked away, ignoring the sharp pain of his cuts. T-that was.. No- now was not the time.

" eh..?" Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Nothing..." Gaara closed his eyes. He wondered why someone like Naruto would do something like that with him...

 ** _Read and review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I honestly did._**


End file.
